Better Days
by BlueLiving
Summary: First Class fic, When pasts catch up with the X-men only thing that Alex could ask for is better days, where he couldn't hurt anyone. Alex/OC friendship not the best at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

The Main Street Café was the busiest it had been all week, ever since the lunch rush was compounded by the trains being closed thanks to some accident. Kayla bolted down the street, causing her long Black hair to hit her face and trail behind her. "Stupid trains…" She mumbled as she sharply turned the corner. By the time she managed to get to the café it was already filled up. She sighed and blinked the water out of her dark brown eyes. The manager of the café looked to see who had just burst through the doors, when he saw Kayla he hugged her and gleefully said, "Finally! We could really use some more help here." Kayla nodded as she quickly ran to the back to get in uniform.

After a very tiring seven hours of work Kayla took off her apron and tried her long hair into a high ponytail and started to walk out of the shop. Before she could get out of the building two men walked up to her. Kayla nervously stepped back whispering, "Sorry we're closed," Kayla shyly stepped back again as one man smirked and stated, "We're not here for a cup of coffee, we just want to talk with you." Kayla backed away from the men, and bumped into the table. The other man glared at the man who had spoke before, "Erik," his angry tone startled her, " You're scareing her." The man referred to as Erik pulled out a chair and sat down looking impatient. "Well," the man pulled out a chair and sat across the table, "Kayla," the other man's voice was much softer than Erik's, "We know very well that you're different and that you have…abilities... that no one else has…"

Kayla's eyes widened as he mentioned her abilities, "How…how do you know?" Her voice was getting very defensive. '_No need to worry Kayla, we're like you' _She jumped back her brown eyes wide. "You…you… to?" The two men nodded, and as Erik raised his hand slowly, Kayla's necklace began to rise up with it. Her eyes widened with surprise, "Bu….but… I thought I was the only one…" The other man laughed and smiled, "Not even close. Now then," The two of them began to stand up, "We ought to be going. I'm Charles Xavier by the way." He took Kayla's hand and led her to a silver car and opened the door for her. "Are you ready to start your new life?" He asked. Kayla thought about all the times that she had been referred to as a freak. She grinned and nodded, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey! So the last one was a little shorter then planned but hopefully this ones better. I sadly don't own X-men so…. Enjoy the story! ~**

If Kayla had to describe the car ride she would call it, 'The most aggravating thing ever.' Erik would not even let her talk, fine its ok to want a little peace and

quiet but really? Six hours of silence? Charles had told her that others were waiting for her at the base. Kayla smiled with more joy than she thought she had in

her. "How many!" Kayla's voice was much louder then she wanted it to be. Even so Charles chuckled, "Well right now there's four people but we're going to get

one more after you." Kayla's eyes glowed with excitement as she sat relaxed looking forward to her new hopefully better life.

Throughout the whole car ride all Kalya could think about was that there were others like her. What their names were, their powers, anything that made them

like her. She started to think of any possible mutant. A girl that could breath fire crossed her mind then she jumped to a man who controlled water. Without

even noticing it she had started rambling on about all of her imaginary mutants. Charles was having a good laugh but Erik looked like he was going to kill her.

"Will you please shut up!" Erik raised his voice unable to stand this anymore. Kayla shrunk back into her seat as her face started to turn red out of

embarrassment.

When they arrived at the base she looked at it in awe, the base was the most modern place she had ever seen. Glass windows and white walls it was like a

picture taken out of a sci-fi show. Charles led her around until she ran in to at a beautiful blonde girl. "Raven," The girl smiled brightly introducing herself, "Uh…

Kayla" Kayla shook her hand and smiled brightly. "This is my sister," Charles said. "So Raven, what can you do?" Kayla asked brightly. Raven laughed and

responded, "Can't show you, we have to wait until everyone's here."

Kayla sighed as she followed her into a room with four people already chatting. Raven happily started to introduce them, she pointed at the red-haired boy who

was sitting in a large cushioned chair "That's Sean, Sean Cassity at your service," Kayla giggled as Raven continued "That girl is Angel," The Latino girl had

tattoos running up her back onto her shoulders. She looked and waved at Kayla. "And that's Darwin," The dark skinned man stood up and went to shake her

hand. "Darwin," His voice was very kind. "Kayla" "Well there's one more coming," Raven continued. "So we just have to wait." Kayla sighed at the thought of

more waiting.

**Still a little short but I'll try to get the next one up next week **

**~BlueLiving~**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Note: I'm slowly trying to make these longer and I think this ones the longest so far, So... enjoy***

Erik and Charles continued down the path heading to the car. "Who's left?" Erik was getting very impatient and was starting to get sick of this game of running around the world looking for person after person just to drag them into this mess. Not to mention already three people had turned them down. "This is the last one," Charles answered.

Erik grinned as he got in the car. "Where too?"

"Only one hour away" Charles also wanted to get this over with.

Erik raised an eyebrow also tired of the never-ending game."Cool, but the address," Erik wanted to get this over with.

"Virginia solitary confinement institute."

"Solitary confinement? Like criminal confinement?"

Charles nodded as he started the car."Well let's go. The faster we get him, the faster we can get to work."

All that Erik could think about is what the mutant had done.

"It can't be too bad," Charles responded to his thoughts, "Probably they were sick of prison so they asked to go in to confinement," Even Erik without being a telepath knew that Charles didn't believe that.

It only took an hour to arrive at the large grey building. Erik sighed as they headed through the doors. Sitting at the large desk was a skinny man who didn't look like he would be good working with criminals.

He looked up, "Tomas Lirem, how may I help you," He didn't seem very enthusiastic to see them. Charles walked up and replied, "We are here on behalf of the CIA to take out a prisoner." Charles handed him a paper with permission from the CIA. Erik was almost smiling with joy that Charles wasn't going to take an hour just to introduce them. "Fine," Tomas replied looking at the sheet, "Who do you want?"

Erik and Charles looked at each other before handing a sheet of paper to the man. Tomas looked at the coordinates on the sheet and mumbled, "Well, this is new," as he entered them into the computer. His eyes widened seeing who the prisoner was. "You sure, this one?" He looked at them doubtfully. Erik nodded getting impatient. 'What did this guy do?' Erik started to worry about what they were getting into.

Tomas shrugged and lead them to a large metal cell. "He's all yours,"

Tomas said as he opened the large metal door. "Summers, get off your ass, you're leaving."

Inside the small cell was a muscular blond boy that couldn't be any older than 20. The boy looked up and glared at Tomas, "No I'm not,"

Tomas laughed. "At least you still know how to talk,"

Erik suspected it was a very one-sided joke.

"Now then get out, you're the government's problem now."

The boy glared as hard as he could and spit, "How about you get out, close the door and let me die in peace before I get angry."

Tomas rolled his eyes. "Do you want to hear a secret?" Charles watched neveselly as Tomas walked towards the boy.

"I don't believe any of that shit." Tomas spat at the boy,who was looking like he wouldn't mind punching him.

"That we shouldn't make you angry, that we should make as little contact with you as possible. Do you want to know why?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at Tomas' rude question, "Cause having a nineteen year old charged with multiple murders that hasn't been executed is a bit hard to believe."

Charles could see the large amounts of anger that was running through his body. Erik started to become worried 'A murderer, there is no way Charles is going to take him...right?' Charles eyes met with the boy trying to get into his mind.

"Get out," The boy was trying to react as calmly as he could which wasn't very effective. "Get out," His voice was rising rapidly. "GET OUT!" Charles saw the anger and truthfulness in his words and yelled, "Out, now!" He grabbed Erik and Tomas and shut the heavy metal door behind them. All of them heard a loud and booming notice from the cell. When Erik opened the door the whole room was on fire,

"Trust me," The boy glared at Tomas, "They tried." Charles smiled and nodded at Erik.

"It's been three hours when are they getting back" Sean whined as he watched the others play poker.

"It took seven hours for you to get here so don't complain," Darwin scolded him.

"So do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Kayla asked as she took a card.

"I hope it's a guy," Angel mumbled, "As much as I like you guys, none of you are really cute." Everyone groaned at Angel's remark. Then the doors opened widely as Charles, Erik and a tall blond boy that looked about 19 stepped in. "Everyone," Charles announced, "This is Alex Summers." Alex looked at everyone and mustered up a small smile.

***I wonder who my favorite charter is... anyway I'm trying to update on Saturdays but that might not work out... anyway I'm alway open to feedback soooooo yep...***

**~Blue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning; somes parts of this will be very very boring. I have finales so I have trobble finding time to write but here it is. **

* * *

Raven smiled and pointed to a chair "You can sit right here," Raven smiled as she jumped onto the sofa next to Kayla, "Now that we're all here, We should have code names! Lets go around and umm… say our names, how old we are, what we do for a living and umm what our code names are and show our power. I'll go first!" Raven looked very excited about this.

"My name is Raven, I'm 24 and I'm Charles sister," Raven looked like she had rehearsed this over and over in her mind. "And I wanna be Mystic."

"Damn, I wanted to be Mystic," Sean shouted. Kayla burst out laughing while Sean smiled lightly.

"Well tough I called it," Raven replied, "Besides," Right before their eyes she turned into a clone of Sean, "I'm way more mysterious than you. Sean almost tipped his chair over in surprise. Raven smiled proudly, "Your turn Kayla,"

Kayla stood up and sighed, "Well I'm turning 19 in May, I'm waitress and I want to be…" Kayla looked up at the ceiling, "Shadow,"

"What can you do Shadow?" Darwin asked curiously.

"Well," Kayla started, "It's a little hard to see." Kayla smiled as she disappeared and reappeared on the sofa where she was before.

"Woah," Hank smiled.

"Your next Angel," Kayla grinned.

"I'm Angel, 20 and proud and I'm a stripper,"

Sean began to grin uncontrollably as Raven glared at him. "Well Angel's already my show name and it works," Angel began to take off her leather jacket which Sean couldn't help but whistle at. Kayla shoot him a disapproving look while Angels tattoos started to peel off her body. Her tattoos took the shape of wings as she took to the air smiling. "Oh and…" Angel seemed to spit acid out of her mouth as it shoot through the glass window and landed on a statue in the middle of the courtyard.

Darwin smiled and stood up. "My turn. My names Darwin, I am a shocking 26 and I'm a taxi driver, code name... well Darwin's already a nickname and it sorta fits, adapt to survive and all."

The group watched as Darwin walked over to the fish tank at the side of the room. He grinned at the group and stuck his head into the water. He grinned as he turned his head showing off the gills he had just grown. Darwin shook his head getting the water off of his head. "You're next," Darwin pointed at Sean who was watching intently.

"Well," Sean began, "I'm Sean, 18 so I guess I'm the youngest." Sean paused, "And I want to be, Banshee,"

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked curiously. Sean smirked as he instructed "Cover your ears," Everyone reluctantly covered their ears as sean smiled as he whistled at the window. The window shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments that fell onto the floor.

"Woah" That was all Kalya could say as she looked at the damage he had done.

"What do you want to be called?" Sean asked Hank who was shyly looking at the window in awe.

"How about bigfoot," Alex smirked as he grinned to himself.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet," Ravan began defending her friend, "And yours look kinda small."

Kayla smiled just at how well they were all getting along, other than Alex who seemed to be doing his own thing. "What about you Alex," Darwin asked changing the subject, "What's your gift?"

The young blonde almost gimisd when Darwin said "gift"

"I...I can't..." Alex nervously respond, "I can't... I can't do it in here," The blonde looked nervously hoping that the other mutants would stop there.

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked to Alex's disappointment.

"Yeah why don't you just do it out there?" Another voice asked. "Yeah just do it out there."

Alex began to stand up after people started to chant his name. Accepting defect he stepped over the broken window and looked back into the room. "Get back when I tell you," he commanded the other mutants. He began to walk towards the statute. " Get back," His voice commanded them. The mutants reluctantly stepped back only to poke their heads out from behind the wall. "Get back!" Alex's voice echoed through the room even though no one moved. "Whatever," Alex started to swing his hips almost like he was hula-hooping. Soon red hoops appeared around him and flung off of his body in random directions. One of the rings hit the statue and sliced it in half.

"Woah," Ravan was the one to break the silence as they all stared at Alex.

Soon after everyone had recovered from the shock of Alex's power they all had burst out into laughter and turned up the music.

Kayla was watching everyone to see how they acted with each other. Being invisible she had spent most of her life being able to watch people, see how they talked to each other. Ravan, Angel and Hank were dancing to the loud music while Alex and Sean were hitting Darwin with anything they could pick up to see how tough his skin was. Kayla smiled looking at happy everyone looked.

"Man," Alex shouted over the music, "I wish I had your power," Alex commented to Darwin while hitting him with a chair leg.

"I don't know man," Sean commented to Alex, "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed someone with yours," Before anyone could see what was going to happen, Alex dropped the chair leg without looking up. Before Sean could register what was happening Alex and grabbed his neck and was holding him up to the wall. Sean began to try to kick his legs in order to get back onto the floor. Angel began to scream looking at Sean choking and struggling to get back onto the floor. Sean stared into Alex's red eyes as Darwin tried to pry Alex off of him.

As Angel continued to scream Charles and Erik ran into the room. "Alex," Charles could feel the boys panic even from across the base. "Alex, put him down now."

Alex turned around to glare and Charles as he threw Sean onto the floor. "Alex," Charles nervously called for the young boy.

"I'll be in the car," Alex shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped over the window towards the front of the base.

* * *

**That was so hard to write, I know it was also hard to read. but I'll try to update on time**

**~Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know, I'm a terrible person. It's exams and I haven't had time to do anything. so so so sorry. **

Sean was sitting on the floor still rubbing his throat. His brain just couldn't process what had just happened. One second he was complimenting Alex and then he was looking into the eyes of a demon. There had to be something else that angered him, and he had just attacked him because he was the closest to him. Sean truly hadn't done anything, or at least he believed so.

By the time Erik and Moria showed up Angel had finally stopped screaming, Sean was on the floor in shock, Ravan was comforting Angel, Darwin and Hank were quietly chatting in the corner. Eriks attention shifted to Charles, who was looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Moria was the one to ask the question everyone wanted answered.

"I...I think," Hank began to speak after about 30 seconds of silence, "I think that... that Sean and Alex were talking about their powers... and then... Alex grabbed Sean and then charles came... Thats all I think."

"I...I," Sean's voice cracked due the pressure that had been on his throat, "I said that his power rocks and it could kill someone, or something like that."

Erik's eyes darted between Moria and Charles looking to see who would respond first. It was Moria. "What did I tell you," Everyone looked at the human, "I knew this would happen." Moria began to shake her head looking at the broken statue. "I told you this would happen, you can't just go around finding people without knowing who they are," Moria's began to rise in anger. "What did you think would happen?" Moria stared at Charles wait for a response.

"I didn't know this would happen," Charles replied calmly, "I not like I wanted this to happen."

Moria's temper reached its limit, she began to scold and yell at Charles and Erik even though he had done nothing yet. "You can't just take a prisoner and expect him to just follow your rules!" Everyone in the room look at Moria with thousands of questions going through his head. And Charles could hear every single one of them.

"What is she talking about?"

"Prisoner? Who is she talking about"

"Why is Moria even here anyway?"

"Did Sean say something else? Who's the prisoner?"

All of the thoughts wandered so loudly in the mutant's head he almost didn't hear Angel ask her question out loud, "Is...Is Alex a... a criminal?"

Erik looked to see if Charles would answer the question that everyone had been wondering. When he knew that Charles wouldn't answer, lost in thought, Erik began, "Yes," All of the young mutants looked up at him in surprise. "We found him in a confinement institute, we're still not sure what he did."

Kayla's mouth hung wide open. She hadn't been expecting them to give a honest answer.

"Did..." Sean spoke up starting to stand up, "Did he... kill anyone?" Everyone already knew the answer to that question, just no one wanted to admit it. Erik sighed as he shook his head. "We don't really know, all we knew when we got him was that he was a criminal and a mutant." They group stared at him not sure whether to be scared, surprised or just relived. "Erik," Charles turned around and gave Erik a stern look and commanded "Please go and get him," Charles braced himself for the incoming thoughts directed at him.

'What! He's coming back!"

"Why would they bring him back,"

"They're all crazy,"

Charles waved off their thoughts and walk to Sean to make sure he was okay.

When Erik saw the car's broken window Erik really didn't want to do anything with this child other than take him back to the slammer, where he should be. Erik sighed slowly approaching the teen. Looking into the car though the broken window Erik saw the blond turned away, with is nail digging into his palms Alex muttered, "What?" Erik silent for a moment, responded in a harsh voice, "Get out."

The young blond looked up to see the taller man holding the car door open. "Get out," Erik repeated. Alex slowly got out of the car, careful not to look Erik in the eye, and leaned against the car. "Come on," Erik didn't think it was possible to not understand that simple command, but Alex managed to still surprise him.

"What?" Alex stared at Erik with pure confusion, "I...I'm..I'm going...I'm a...I'm...No."

Eriks turned around to face the shaking blond. "Excuse me?" It was Erik's turn to be confused. 'Okay Alex just be the rude jerk you are and you'll be back in solitary in no time.' Alex grinned, "You heard me, no. I won't come with you." Erik watched in shock as Alex calmly got back in the car ignoring the broken window. Erik sighed as he walked to the car. "Out." The young blond looked through the window turning his head. "I'm not moving." His nonchalant tone surprised Erik as he began to wonder what to do with this boy.

**I'm so sorry its so short. I try harder next time.**

**~Blue **


End file.
